


Changes

by Serenova



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenova/pseuds/Serenova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shikon No Tama is complete. What does Inuyasha wish for, does he even wish for anything at all? Warning: definately OOC, InuKag</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this idea is not as cliché as I think it is. I haven’t seen many stories where Inuyasha and Kagome use the Jewel the way I have them use it here, so I hope it’s something original. I know characters are probably OOC, but I tried.

Naraku was dead. The Shikon no Tama was complete. Kagome stared at the now completed jewel in her hand. Everyone was gathered in the clearing by the well. Inuyasha was sitting among the roots, Sango and Miroku were sitting side by side at its base, and Shippo and Kilala were playing in the tall grass in the clearing. Even Kaede was there, sitting quietly off to one side. Kagome herself, was sitting on the edge of the well, wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, since she had finished high school, she no longer felt the need to wear the uniform that everyone had become so accustomed to seeing her in. Everyone knew that Kagome and Inuyasha were trying to decide what to do with the jewel. And everyone knew that they were aware of their feelings, and they had even admitted to them to each other.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome said quietly.

“Yeah?” Was his reply.

She turned towards the edge of the woods, “Walk with me, please?”

“What for?” Came a slightly irritated reply.

“I believe there is something we need to talk about.”

Miroku and Sango exchanged a worried glance. They had no way of knowing whether Inuyasha still wished to become full youkai or not. Jumping from his spot on an exposed root, he landed next to Kagome. Reaching out she grabbed his hand and almost dragged him after her.

After about five or ten minutes of walking - Kagome wanted to get far enough away from the group that they could not overhear or interrupt – they finally came to a stop in another, smaller clearing. Taking the jewel and holding it out to Inuyasha she said, “Do you still wish to become a full-blooded youkai?”

Inuyasha shook his head ‘no’. “I do not know if I would still be myself. After traveling with you, these past years, I have learned to like who I am.” Inuyasha smirked, “And I know you like me the way I am.”

“I’m glad,” Kagome said. “But do you have any wish at all?” Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha drew her into a hug. “The only wish I have, is that I want to spend eternity with you.”

At Inuyasha’s words, a bright, pink light erupted between them. They were blinded for a minute as they took a step apart. Blinking their eyes, they looked at each other in surprise. They were incased in a bubble of pink light, the Shikon no Tama floating in the center.

“Kagome,” a voice said, causing both of them to look for the source. “I thank you for collecting all the shards. I am Midoriko, and the remains of my soul have been residing within the jewel. Kikyou was never able to hear my voice, but you are pure of soul as well as heart. Kikyou always had a dark side within her, that, though she was a miko, she could not hide from me. Inuyasha, despite your rough exterior, you also are pure of soul and of heart.”

“Why are you speaking with us?” Kagome asked.

“Both you and Inuyasha wish to be with the other forever. Though you have not actually wished it out-loud, it is in both your hearts.”

“And?” Inuyasha prompted when Midoriko paused.

“Inuyasha, as you are probably aware, hanyou do not live forever, but they do live an extraordinarily long time. I also know of your desire to not accompany Kikyou to the underworld. Kagome, you, miko though you are, are a mortal, as I was before I created the jewel. Because you are both pure of soul and of heart, with no evil intentions, I am willing to change you both so that your desire to be together forever will be realized.”

“What do you mean, change us, and what about our friends?”

“Your friends would continue to be reincarnated with you, though they would not be immortal, they would always be by your side. As for you two, only youkai live forever. If you continued to be reincarnated, there is no guarantee that the love you two have struggled for will be able to survive. Reincarnation is a difficult process, and with every new life, you would have to struggle to find each other through every lifetime.

“Inuyasha, you used to harbor a wish to become full youkai, and I can tell, that while you still harbor that wish, it is second to your wish to be with Kagome always. Kagome, as I stated, you are mortal and would only be with Inuyasha, even if he remains and hanyou for a limited amount of time.”

“I know that I can’t spend forever with Kagome!” Inuyasha snapped. One reason he had taken so long to admit to his feelings, is that he knew, from the start, that he would only have a limited amount of time with Kagome.

“You still didn’t explain how you would change us,” Kagome prompted.

“Inuyasha’s old wish will be granted, but you would also be included in that wish.”

“What are you talking about!?” Inuyasha almost yelled. “I don’t want to go into the blood-rage I normally do when I transform. I have no control over myself!”

“I am aware of that fact.”

“So how do you plan to overcome it?” Kagome asked as Inuyasha sputtered at Midoriko’s response.

“I would alter you to be like you were born full-youkai so you would not have the bloodlust of Inuyasha’s transformation, which in reality is an imbalance between his human and youkai blood.”

Finally getting over his indignation, Inuyasha asked, “So I would be like my brother then?”

“Yes, Inuyasha, you would be.”

“And what about me?” Kagome asked.

“I would use Inuyasha’s youkai blood to make you an Inu-youkai as well.” Was Midoriko’s response. “I will give you time to make your decision.”

Kagome looked at Inuyasha her eyes wide. She could see a sparkle of hope in his normally closed eyes. Closing the distance between them, Kagome asked, “You really do still want to be full youkai don’t you?”

Inuyasha looked ashamed for himself. “I’ve had a hard life Kagome. Being half two things, never whole, being chased, hunted, tortured all because of what I was born as. I had no choice in the matter. That’s the reason I’ve always wanted to become a full youkai. I would finally be able to stop running. I don’t wish to dishonor my human mother, but she died because of me, if I was no longer a hanyou, nobody would be after me anymore.”

Kagome smiled at him. “So if you can keep control, still be yourself, you would do it?”

“Only if I can have you by my side.” Inuyasha said. “Are you willing to be by my side?”

“I don’t care if you’re a hanyou, youkai or human. As long as I can be with you.”

“You mean you are actually willing to give up your humanity, and become a youkai to stay with me?” Inuyasha asked, hoping beyond hope that she didn’t turn him down.

Taking his head in her hands, Kagome kissed a surprised Inuyasha. “Yes Inuyasha, if I stay here with you, I can always visit my family at home. I’m finished school now, so I no longer have to return for that. Also, just because I will no longer be human, does not mean I will lose my humanity. I’ll still know how to act like a human being.” Turning towards the jewel that still floated in the center of that glowing pink bubble, Kagome said. “We accept your offer.”

“I just have one question,” Inuyasha said, a beat behind Kagome.

“Yes Inuyasha?” Midoriko responded.

“Will I still be able to use the Tetsuaiga?”

You could almost hear a smile in Midoriko’s voice. “Yes, Inuyasha you will. You will still be protecting your friends, who are human, and you will always be helping people in need. Because of that, you will retain the use of your sword.”

Looking at Kagome, Inuyasha said, “Then I agree with Kagome, we accept your offer.”

As Inuyasha finished speaking a pink light enveloped them before everything went black.

Half an hour later, the group, minus Inuyasha and Kagome, who were still in the forest, were deciding whether or not to go looking for their two missing members.

“Why don’t ye wait just a little while longer,” Kaede was saying when Shippo interrupted.

“They’re back. I can smell them, though something seems different.”

Everyone looked towards the edge of the forest where they saw two figured in the shadows. Slowly the two people stepped out into the open. The two people entering the clearing now were dressed like Inuyasha and Kagome. The man looked amazingly like Sesshomaru – though he also looked like Inuyasha and he was wearing Inuyasha’s normal red outfit. The woman was wearing what Kagome had been when they had left the clearing, and she looked amazingly like Kagome. Both had pointed ears, red markings on their faces, and big fluffy tails like Sesshomaru.

“Hey guys, how long were we gone?” The woman asked. Everyone realized that it was Kagome.

“Keh. Like I care,” Said the man who could only be Inuyasha. Jumping onto a high branch, he misjudged his new strength and overshot. Catching himself he landed on a lower branch and sat down. “Let them guess what’s going on.”

“Osuwari.” And down he came, apparently the rosary still worked.

Inuyasha face planting into the ground seemed to snap everyone out of their surprise. Sango rushed up to Kagome, “What happened to you two?!”

“I agree Sango, what happened to ye?” Kaede asked.

Kagome caught Shippo, who had launched himself at her. “You smell like a youkai now.” The kit said.

Kagome laughed. “That’s ‘cause I am.”

“WHAT?!” Sango and Miroku yelled, then looked at Inuyasha. He wasn’t in a blood-rage, he didn’t want to kill them, and they could see Tetsuaiga still at his waist. But he was obviously changed. He no longer had his dog-ears, they were now in the same place as a humans’, though pointed like his brothers, and his markings weren’t jagged, but smooth and thin. And he had a tail. Only full youkai had tails.

Kagome’s changes weren’t as noticeable, well except for the tail. Her hair was still black, her eyes were still mostly brown, but now had flecks of amber in them. Her ears were pointed and she had two small markings on each cheek, like Inuyasha now had. Her nails were now claws, and they could see a fang hanging out of her mouth.

“What do you mean child?” Kaede asked, finally making her way over to Kagome.

Kagome started explaining what happened, “Midoriko, who apparently still resided in the jewel, decided that because Inuyasha and I only wanted to spend forever together, that she would make it possible for us to do so, and in doing so, she granted Inuyasha’s wish to be a full youkai, though she made it so that he didn’t lose himself. And for me to be with him forever she used Inuyasha’s youkai blood to change me.”

“So the jewel is gone then?” Sango asked.

“Yes, the jewel is gone, and Midoriko is finally at peace,” Kagome replied.

While Kagome had talked, Miroku’s hand had inched its way towards Kagome’s bottom. Right before his hand made contact Inuyasha interrupted him saying, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you lecher, we don’t know what we’re capable of yet, so she might kill you by accident when she slaps you.”

Miroku froze, then slowly withdrew his hand, laughing nervously, “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” Turning to Kagome, Miroku asked a question that was probably on everyone’s mind. “The subduing spell still works, so are you still a miko?”

Kagome looked thoughtful then held out a hand, a ball of pink light coalesced there. “Apparently,” Kagome said, letting the ball of energy fade away.

“Interesting,” said Kaede. “I don’t believe that there has ever been a youkai that was also a miko at the same time. Maybe because You were born human.”

“Maybe,” Kagome said. “Look you guys, I know I said I’d be here for a few days, but I would really like to tell my mom about this, she has a right to know.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. “I’m coming with you,” he said.

Kagome smiled at him, and jumped into the well, Inuyasha close behind, the purple light enveloping them as they fell.


	2. There and back again (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Mrs. Higurashi’s response to Kagome becoming a youkai. I found out that Mrs. Higurashi doesn’t have a first name, so, because I don’t feel right making up one, I’m just going to be calling her ‘Mrs. Higurashi’.
> 
> Also, I looked up info about Inuyasha’s clothing. His top is not a haori, it’s a hitoe, which is based off of priest garb, so don’t yell at me about being wrong, I actually looked up what he wore.

When Inuyasha and Kagome’s feet hit the bottom of the well in her time Kagome suddenly felt nervous.  Somehow sensing the change in Kagome’s mood, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, while throwing her cocky grin.  His usual expression looked odd on him now that he looked so much like his brother.  Kagome couldn’t help herself, she started giggling.

“Keh.  What are you laughing at wench?” Inuyasha said irritably.

“It just struck me just how much like your brother you now look,” was Kagome’s response.  She reached towards his face.  “It’s almost like Sesshomaru started acting like you, but you still look like you at the same time.”  She gave a small tug on his earlobe which was now in the same place as a humans’.  “I will miss your doggy ears though,” She said with a smile.

“You’ve no idea how glad I am to be rid of those things,” he said irritably.  Kagome pouted and gave him a sad look.  “Sorry,” he said, without a hint of remorse, “If you lived with ‘em like I have, you wouldn’t be sad to see ‘em go.”

“I know,” Kagome said with a sigh, “They were just so cute!”

Grabbing Kagome’s hand, Inuyasha dragged her after him as he jumped out of the well.  He didn’t overshoot this time and they both landed safely at the top of the small set of stairs in the well-house.  The two of them left the well-house and walked towards the back door of the house.  Digging her key out of her pocket Kagome unlocked the door and they entered the house.  Kagome could hear the TV in the livingroom and called out to her family.

“Oka-san!  Souta!  Jii-chan!” Kagome called.

“Kagome!” her mother exclaimed, “I’m so glad you…..” Mrs. Higurashi trailed off as she took in the sight before her upon entering the dining room.

“Sis!” Souta called, he was so glad to see her that he didn’t even notice something was different until he ran into Kagome and she didn’t stumble back from the impact like she normally would have.

Looking the two of them over, and silently bemoaning the face Inuyasha didn’t have his dog ears anymore Mrs. Higurashi asked, “And what, pray tell, has happened to the two of you?”

Before Kagome could respond Jii-chan ran into the room, saw Inuyasha and Kagome, and yelled “DEMON BE GONE!” and tried to slap an ofuda on his granddaughter.  Kagome sighed, and held up her hand, almost like ‘stop’ and the ofuda seemed to hit a pink wall that suddenly appeared.  The ofuda was vaporized and Kagome frowned.

Jii-chan stared at this development completely shocked.  The pink light meant only one thing, miko energy, but it came from the demon.  His brain on overload from the apparent contradiction Jii-chan passed out swirly-eyed on the floor from the impossibility of all of such a thing happening.  Dragging him up to his room Kagome locked him in so that he couldn’t interrupt them while she explained things to her mother.

Returning to the dining room Kagome looked sheepish.  As she explained what had happened to her and Inuyasha to her mother, Kagome saw her start to sway.  Upon realizing that her daughter was now a full blooded youkai Mrs. Higurashi fainted.  Kagome caught her mother before she hit the ground and laid her down on the couch in the living room until she woke up again.

It only took about five or ten minutes for Mrs. Higurashi to wake up.  Taking a good look at her daughter seemed to reassure her that she wasn’t dreaming, and that her daughter was now what she had been fighting for over three years.  “Are you going to stay in the past then?” She asked her daughter.  They had talked a few times when Kagome had been home after Kagome and Inuyasha had admitted their feelings.  Mrs. Higurashi had had a feeling, even before now that her daughter would want to stay in the past.

Kagome stared at her lap.  “I would like to.  I feel like I belong there more than here anyways.  I know I managed to finish school, but I have grown to like the way of life that was then.  Also, with the way I am now, it would probably work out better.  Plus my friends are back then, and I would never leave them, their like family to me.”

“Aww, sis!” Souta chimed in.  “Does that mean you wouldn’t visit us anymore?”

Kagome looked appalled.  “Of course I’ll still visit you guys!” She exclaimed clutching her hands in front of her chest.  “You are still my family, and I would never change that!” Kagome said.  “I just feel more comfortable in the past, that’s all.”

“Inuyasha,” Mrs. Higurashi said, getting the attention of the young man that had been all but excluded from the conversation.  Looking at Kagome’s mother, he raised an eyebrow in a silent acknowledgement that he heard her.  “You really love my daughter don’t you?  That’s why you want to spend forever with her right?”

This time it was Inuyasha’s turn to look sheepish.  “Yes,” he said quietly.  “I do love Kagome.  Before this I did want to become a full youkai but I would rather have stayed a hanyou than go on a killing spree.  The only reason that I’m a full blooded youkai now is that Midoriko promised that I would still be myself – that I would still be me, and she said that she would do the same for Kagome.”

Mrs. Higurashi looked over the couple sitting before her.  Standing she enveloped the both of them in a warm hug.  Kagome hugged her mother back, but Inuyasha stiffened in her arms for a moment, before relaxing.  “I’m glad you two have each other, and that you will be with each other always.”  Stepping away from then she asked, “Will you two be staying for dinner?”

Kagome nodded, and her mother headed to the kitchen.  Kagome then chose to drag Inuyasha upstairs for some quiet.  The heightened senses were starting to get to her, and she needed to sit down in a quiet place.  Collapsing face down, with her head sideways onto her bed Kagome threw Inuyasha a frustrated look.  “How do you deal with all of this?”

“All a what?” What the response for the now-youkai sitting on her floor.

“The sounds, the smells, everything is enhanced.  I notice everything now, it’s a little overwhelming.”

Inuyasha smiled, “I grew up with it, so I learned how to deal, but I’m havin’ some trouble too.”

“You are?” Kagome asked confused.

"Full youkai senses are better than what I had as a hanyou, so I’m having just as much trouble as you.”

“What I want to know is how your brother deals with this damn tail,” Kagome groaned.  “I feel completely off balance.”

“I don’t know how he deals with that either,” Inuyasha said with a snort.  “It’s probably why he wraps the thing around his shoulder.”

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome said with a small smile, “I noticed that you overshot the tree earlier.”

Inuyasha glared at her.  “I’m not exactly good with this new stuff yet either ya know,” he said irritably.

“I know you’ll figure it out,” Kagome said.  “It’s completely new for me, but you already know how to handle yourself.” 

Sitting up Kagome crossed her legs under her, and her tail wound itself on the bed behind her.  Stretching Kagome realized that more had changed than she had originally thought.  Physically Kagome hadn’t changed much, besides the more obvious youkai traits, but when she had stretched she had realized that her bra didn’t fit right any more, though it was only slightly off, and that she had felt a lot more muscle than had been there before.

Shaking her head and groaning, Kagome stood up and went to her dresser to look for a sports bra.  Her more fitted ones wouldn’t fit anymore, but she figured something with more stretch in it would.  Grabbing one, and a larger shirt Kagome headed towards the bathroom.

“Oi, where you going?” Inuyasha asked.

“I’m gonna go change,” Kagome said.

“Why?”

Kagome shot Inuyasha a look, temped to sit him, sighing Kagome said, “My shirt doesn’t fit right anymore, happy?” and stomped out of the room.  Inuyasha wisely chose not to follow and ask what she meant.

A few minutes later Kagome walked back into the room.  Her old shirt and bra in one hand, and the larger shirt in the other, she was wearing the sports bra.  Throwing the old things in her hamper, and the clean shirt on her bed Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was blushing slightly, since Kagome didn’t have a shirt one, but since she was wearing a bra it wasn’t that bad.

“So am I the only one that got more stripes than my face, or did you get them too?” Kagome asked conversationally.

Startled Inuyasha took a good look at what Kagome meant.  She had twin markings on each of her wrists that wrapped around from the back of her hand going about halfway up her forearms.  There were two markings on each shoulder, and four around her middle, two on each side at her waist.  They were all thin with tapered points.  He couldn’t tell if there were any on her legs, but he figured as there were ones on her arms, there would be on her legs as well.

Shrugging of his hitoe and taking of the kosode under it, Inuyasha took a good look at his upper body.  He had almost the same markings as Kagome, but his were slightly thicker than hers, and slightly farther apart.  Kagome blushed slightly getting a good look at Inuyasha’s upper body.  She normally didn’t get to see much of him, he wore so much clothing all the time.  Sometimes she wondered how he fought in it.

Satisfied that she wasn’t the only one, Kagome slipped on the larger shirt.  Sitting cross-legged on her bed again Kagome brought her tail around so that she could examine it.  Her tail wasn’t nearly as long as Sesshomaru’s but it was long enough that if she just let it be it would be on the ground behind her.  In a way, Kagome was glad that her hair color hadn’t changed.  She didn’t think she could stand having that almost-white/silver hair that Inuyasha had, she didn’t think she’d ever be able to keep it clean.  And with a tail, she didn’t even want to think about having to clean that much hair, let alone that much white/silver hair.  Running her hand over the new appendage, Kagome wondered at the feel.  She had never thought she would have a tail.  And now, having one, she was fascinated.

Inuyasha was sitting on Kagome’s floor contemplating the turn his life had taken in the past 2 hours.  Getting up that morning, he had no idea that he would suddenly be given everything he had dreamed about.  Suddenly, Inuyasha felt like he had to hear again that Kagome was sure about everything that had happened.

“Kagome,” Inuyasha said softly, getting her attention.

Kagome looked up, startled.  Hearing that quiet, tentative voice from Inuyasha seemed to scream ‘wrong’ to her.  “Yes Inuyasha?” Kagome asked just as quietly.

“Are you sure you’re sure about this?” Inuyasha asked, not looking Kagome in the eye.

“Oh, Inuyasha,” Kagome said quietly sliding off the bed to sit in front of him on her knees.  Kagome felt pity for the man sitting in front of her.  Had he had such a bad life before she met him, that even when she gave up being human, to stay by his side, he still doubted her commitment to him?

Not knowing what to say to Inuyasha, Kagome decided that actions spoke louder than words.  She leaned forward cupping his head in her hands.  Looking into his eyes Kagome leaned even farther forward and placed a light kiss on his lips.  Not waiting for him to respond, Kagome broke the kiss and wrapped Inuyasha in a hug, her tail finding his and wrapping around it.

“I’ve never felt more sure in my life,” Kagome said after Inuyasha had relaxed into her embrace.

Wrapping his arms around Kagome, Inuyasha shifted her to sit in his lap.  Sighing, he placed his chin on the top of her head, “I know you’re sure,” he said with another sigh.  “It’s almost like I need to make myself believe this is really happening.”

“I know what you mean,” Kagome said, snuggling into Inuyasha’s chest a little.  “I never, in a million years thought that I would be a youkai.  I had pondered becoming hanyou with the Shikon no Tama if you had turned it down, but I never thought that this would happen.”

Inuyasha pulled away a little, so that he could look Kagome in the face.  “You would have become a hanyou if I didn’t wish on the jewel?”

Kagome nodded.  “We already knew how the other felt, and I had a feeling you wouldn’t wish to become full youkai.  You were too worried about not being yourself.  So if you hadn’t wished for anything I would have.”  Inuyasha nodded at that, but didn’t say anything.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, both absorbed in their thoughts.

Kagome suddenly bolted upright, almost smashing the top of her head into Inuyasha’s chin.  Jumping from his lap, Kagome looked herself over in the mirror before she went to her dresser and began rummaging for something.

“What the hell are you doing?” Inuyasha exclaimed as Kagome began rummaging in her dresser.

“You’ll see,” was the simple response.

Pulling out a simple silver chain with a small silver charm, Kagome cupped it in her hands and began to concentrate.  A pink glow began to surround her, concentrated on the necklace.  After a minute the glow faded and Kagome smiled triumphantly.  “There!” she said with a flourish.

Looking at the necklace Inuyasha couldn’t see anything different about it than before.  “So what did you just do?” he asked.

“Watch,” was all Kagome said before clasping the necklace around her neck.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet as Kagome’s appearance changed to what she used to look like as a human.  Her tail and stripes disappeared and her ears were no longer pointed.  “Why did you do that?” Inuyasha said.

“Well,” Kagome said.  “I need to go out and get some supplies before we go back later.  I can’t exactly go walking around modern day Japan with a tail and claws now can I?” Kagome asked rhetorically.  Seeing the look on his face, Kagome removed the necklace.  “It’s not a permanent change.  It’s just a glamour so that I look human again.  I told you earlier I wouldn’t change this for the world.  Now come here.”

Inuyasha reluctantly walked over to Kagome.  She took the Kotodama rosary in her hands.  She didn’t remove it, but a pink glow surrounded her again, and now the Rosary and Inuyasha as well.  After another couple of minutes the glow faded and Kagome stepped back.

Looking in the mirror Inuyasha stared in shock.  His youkai ears now looked like normal human ears, and his stripes tail and claws had faded from view as well.  He could still feel them, so he could tell that nothing had really changed.  But it was a shock to see himself as human, and not have black hair.  He had gotten used to what he looked like on his human nights, and now seeing himself as human, but not his normal human, was, to say the least, odd.

“Oi, how do I change back?” Inuyasha asked, never looking away from the mirror.

Kagome smiled, “Just concentrate on what you now look like as a youkai and you’ll change back.”

Inuyasha watched with a weird kind of fascination as his youkai features faded back into sight.  The one smooth stripe on each cheek, unlike Sesshomaru, who had two.  Also neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had a marking on their foreheads.  Sesshomaru came by his via his mother’s blood.  The Inu no Taisho had no markings like that and thus Inuyasha and Kagome didn’t have one.

Kagome smiled a satisfied smile as she sat down on her bed.  Inuyasha sat down cross legged on the floor again.  They sat in another comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kagome heard her mother call them to dinner.

“I’ll get Jii-chan,” Kagome said.  “Tell Momma I’ll be right down k?”

Inuyasha nodded and headed down the stairs to the table.

Kagome went to Jii-chan’s room and unlocked the door to see her grandfather sitting on the bed.  He looked up, and then away when she entered the room.

“Come on Jii-chan,” Kagome said, “It’s time for dinner.”

“You really did change,” was quiet comment from her grandfather.

“Yes, Jii-chan, I did,” Kagome said.  “You know about the Shikon no Tama, you’re the one who told me the stories when I was younger.  The soul of the miko that created the jewel granted the wish Inuyasha and I had to be together forever.”  Kagome sat down next to her grandfather and took his hand in her now clawed one.  “The only way she knew for that to happen was for us to both become youkai.”  Kagome pulled her grandfather into a hug.  “You’re still my beloved Jii-chan,” Kagome said.  “You guys will always be my family.”

With that Kagome pulled Jii-chan towards the door.  He followed her.  They got to the bottom of the stairs and Kagome gave her grandfather another quick hug and the two of them walked to the dinner table together.

Slipping into her seat next to Inuyasha, Kagome couldn’t help buy giggle at the sight of Inuyasha scarfing down ramen like it was going out of fashion.

Dinner went well for all that there wasn’t that much conversation, well except for Souta.  The poor boy has been virtually ignored for half the afternoon and wouldn’t leave his sister alone, asking her a slew of questions.

 

__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__

 

After dinner was finished and the dished cleaned and put away, Kagome dragged Inuyasha upstairs to change into some modern clothes so that he could go shopping with her to get supplies to bring back with her to the past.  Mrs. Higurashi couldn’t help but smile at what Inuyasha ended up wearing.  Kagome had bought a couple pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts for Inuyasha while he was in the modern era, along with a pair of loose, comfortable shoes.  Kagome hadn’t changed from what she was wearing at dinner, and Mrs. Higurashi thought that they made a nice couple.

“Alright Momma, I’ll be back in a little while,” Kagome said grabbing her purse.

“You’re not going out looking like that are you?” Mrs. Higurashi asked with a smile in her voice.  Both of the them still looked like youkai’s.

“Nope,” Kagome said with a smile, and slipped on her necklace.  Shaking her head Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter appeared to go back to normal.  Kagome then glared at Inuyasha and he seemed to concentrate for a moment, and his appearance too, changed, so that he looked completely human, but his hair was still long and white/silver.

“My do you look handsome,” Mrs. Higurashi said, giggling a little.

“MOMMA!” was Kagome’s outraged cry as Inuyasha blushed a little.  Shaking her head, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha’s hand and dragged him out the door shouting a goodbye to her family.

She had supply shopping to do.  First stop, pick up ramen for Inuyasha.


	3. Friends and Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a crossover with YuYu Hakusho. It happens after the omake chapter of my story "Youko Revealed", also posted on this site.

****

Kagome dragged Inuyasha down the shrine steps and onto the sidewalk.  There were certain things that she wanted to get before going back to Sengoku Jidai (ramen for Inuyasha and chocolate for Shippo where just a couple of the things she wanted).  Kagome also wanted some new clothing that would be easier to move in.

An hour later Kagome and Inuyasha were making their way back to the Higurashi Shrine.  Kagome was thankful that they hadn’t run into her friends, she wasn’t really in the mood to deal with them, or Hojo for that matter.  About a block from the shrine Kagome thought she saw someone she knew.  Stopping for a second to see who it was, so that they could make a quick getaway incase it was someone they didn’t want to see, Kagome smiled when she saw who it was.

“Is that who I think it is?” Inuyasha asked.

“Yeah,” Kagome said, “Haven’t seen him for about six weeks now,” Then she yelled, “Hey Kurama!” across the street at the red haired man on the other sidewalk.

Kurama and the two other people with him stopped, Kurama looked ready to bolt in case of fangirls, but smiled when he saw the couple on the other side of the street.  Nodding to his companions and motioning for them to follow, he crossed the street during a break in traffic and smiled when he reached the couple on the other side.

“Miss Kagome, Inuyasha,” He said politely before turning to the two people with him.  “This is Hiei,” he said pointing to the shorter of the two other people, “And this is Yusuke,” he said pointing to the other.  “Hiei, Yusuke,” He continued, “This is Kagome Higurashi and her companion Inuyasha.”  Turning back to Kagome he asked, “I believe I told you about them?”

Kagome nodded, “Yeah, before you came through the well the first time with us.  Let’s talk at the shrine though, I’d feel safer that way and we won’t need to hide anything.”

Kurama nodded his agreement and the now group of five headed for the shrine at the end of the block.  As they started climbing the stairs both Yusuke and Hiei looked around in surprise they could feel the barrier around the shrine.  To them it felt like the one Genkai had around her temple and the grounds to keep unwanted humans and demons out.

“I see you noticed the barrier,” Kurama said with a smile.

“Hn,” was all Hiei said.

But Yusuke had more to comment than that, “Yeah I felt it, how couldn’t I?” Yusuke demanded.  “It’s stronger than Genkai’s for crying out loud!”

Kurama thought about that quickly, “I hadn’t compare the two, but your right,” He agreed.

Reaching the top of the stairs Kagome motioned for them to follow her around back.  “Wait here a moment, I’ll be right back out.”  Inuyasha followed her inside leaving the three males outside.

“Who are they?” Inuyasha asked as then headed upstairs so that he could change back into his normal clothing and Kagome could grab some more changes in clothing. 

Since her yellow backpack was in the past she grabbed a small duffel bag and threw some extra clothes in it, mostly being clean underwear but a few pairs of jeans and some skirts as well, along with some shirts (most of which she had just purchased).  “Yusuke is the one that used to be human but became demon when his dormant blood awoke, you remember I told you about that right?” Inuyasha nodded and Kagome continued, “Hiei’s a fire demon and is Kurama’s _companion_.”

The way Kagome said that last part made Inuyasha pause, “Ya mean?” He asked, leaving the question unasked.

“Yeah,” Kagome said, “But don’t bug them about, Hiei’s a sword master and is really fast according to Kurama.” With that Kagome grabbed her bag and headed outside leaving Inuyasha to change in peace.

Exiting the back door Kagome found both Kurama and Hiei sitting in the Goshinboku, though on different branches and Yusuke sitting on one of the roots, it looked like they had been talking but she couldn’t be sure.  Placing the shopping bags and the duffel by the well house Kagome walked towards the tree fingering the silver necklace she wore concealing her now-yokai appearance.

“Yusuke figured out that your barriers stronger than Genkai’s,” Kurama said when Kagome reached the bottom of the tree.

“Seriously?” Kagome asked, surprised, “I know you told me she’s a powerful psychic but I didn’t think I even compared to her.”

“Well from what you said, you did put a lot of power into it and you weren’t drained when you were done either,” Kurama said.  Kagome nodded.

“You remember how when you last visited that we were about to confront Naraku?” Kagome suddenly asked after a few moments of quiet.

Hiei and Yusuke were completely lost on the conversation.  They could tell that Kurama apparently knew Kagome fairly well and she even called him “Kurama” and not “Shuuichi” like his fangirls did, which also meant that she probably knew about him being Yoko, since only those that really knew him called him by his old name.

“Yeah,” They heard Kurama reply, “Did you finally get that bastard?”

“Yeah, we did,” Kagome said.  “We finally defeated him a couple of weeks ago and we finally got all the shards too.” She added.

“Did you make a wish?”

“Kind of,” Kagome said wincing.

At the look on Kagome’s face Kurama jumped down to land beside Yusuke who was completely confused.  “Kind of?” Kurama asked, “How do you ‘kind of’ make a wish on one of the most powerful magical artifacts to ever exist?”  Suddenly Hiei knew _exactly_ who they were talking to and he started chuckling quietly to himself, though Yusuke was still completely lost.

Both Kagome and Kurama turned towards Hiei, “You be quiet,” Kagome said, while Kurama just threw Hiei a glare.

“How did you hear him?” Yusuke asked suddenly.  Hiei rarely laughs and when he does it’s almost never heard by human ears.

“You became one of us didn’t you?” Kurama asked and Kagome understood what he meant.

Nodding her head, Kagome explained, “We didn’t plan it that way, that’s what I meant by ‘kind of’.  Midoriko spoke to us and,” Kagome paused for a second blushing a bright red, “She said that if Inuyasha and I truly loved each other she would grant Inuyasha’s original wish, but for the both of us.”

Yusuke chose to interrupt again, “Wait what do ya mean one of us?” He asked Kurama.

Hiei chose to answer instead and Kurama let him, “You know what we are, we are yokai.  That’s what he meant,” Hiei stated causing Yusuke to start and look at Kagome but she didn’t seem surprised in the least, in fact there was a small smile on her face.  “Apparently the girl’s joined our ranks, correct?” He asked, and jumped from the tree himself.

Kagome’s smile grew a little and she reached up and removed the necklace.  Her yokai traits faded into view and her tail swished behind her.  Yusuke started at the site and jumped up from the root he was leaning on.  But Kurama and Hiei just both smiled.

“Oi, wench, you ready to go?” Inuyasha said landing beside Kagome.  He was back in his red fire-rat fur and his yokai features were also out to be seen.

“Wait wait wait!” Yusuke said.  “Apparently I’m the only one that doesn’t know what going on and I’d sure as hell like to!”

Kagome held up her hand to stop the argument she knew was going to come from Inuyasha, “Don’t even start or I’ll say ‘it’,” She threatened and Inuyasha backed down to the surprise of Hiei and Yusuke.  Kurama just chuckled but didn’t say a word.

When she knew she had everyone’s attention Kagome began to explain the history of the Shikon no Tama.  Kurama only partially listened having heard the story multiple times at this point, and having seen some of its power first hand after a couple more trips to Sengoku Jidai.  Kurama had actually gone with them every three or six months when he could to give them a hand and to check up on Shippo, the kit was growing fast and Kurama liked having another kitsune to talk to.  Shippo also benefitted and had started helping out in fights once Kurama had started teaching him.  Shippo had also taken to being in his true form more, and would even let the other’s ride on his back if Kilala was tired and they needed to get somewhere.   The kit liked being able to help and was proud that he could now help out more.

Finally Kagome finished her explanation and Yusuke asked, “So you travel to the past and you made a wish on this powerful jewel and now you’re yokai?”

“Basically,” Kagome said with a small smile.  “Would you like to come visit?  I think you’d enjoy the past, it’s much nicer than now.”

“So you’re still a miko then?” Kurama asked.  She’d threatened Inuyasha with a sitting so obviously the rosary still worked.

“Yeah,” Kagome said and created a ball of pink energy to demonstrate.  “We can’t figure out why though.   It might be because I was human first or something else, Kaede doesn’t seem to know so we’ll just have to figure it out.”

“Koenma would love having you around,” Yusuke commented.  “I’ve heard him pissing about the fact that he only has Kuwabara with really any spiritual powers when it comes to purification.”

“Kurama’s mentioned him,” Kagome said.  “But I’m going to be living in the past now, so working for him’s out.”

“C’mon already,” Inuyasha finally said, reaching the end of his patience.  “I wanna get back.”

“You’re perfectly capable of going yourself,” Kagome told him.  Inuyasha huffed and began to walk away, “Just tell the others I’m coming and take that ramen with you!” Kagome yelled after his retreating back.  Inuyasha scooped the bags from the ground next to the well house as he walked and disappeared into the building.

Kurama chuckled at their behavior.  Yusuke was still a little annoyed and Hiei was just looking at the group before him.  He remembered a run-in with Kagome about a hundred years previous when he’d managed to get into Ningenkai for a while.  She seemed the same then as she was now, though he realized that what he remembered from his past was in her future.  Shaking his head he muttered “Damn paradoxes,” before looking at the group.

Kagome was looking at them expectantly.  “So do you want to come with this time?” She asked them.

“I’d love to,” Kurama said.

“Hn,” Hiei said.

“That means yes,” Kurama elaborated and Yusuke and Kagome laughed.

“You coming too?” Kagome asked Yusuke.

The boy shrugged, “I guess,” He said, “Not like I got anything better to do.”

Nodding Kagome held up a glowing hand.  Yusuke and Hiei were ready to back away, but when Kurama just stood there and let the glow touch him they decided to trust their friends judgment.  Kagome did the same for both of them and then headed towards the well motioning for them to follow.

“What did she do?” Yusuke asked Kurama.

“The well only lets hanyou’s, miko’s and certain yokai through, so she came up with a way of changing the aura a person gives off to allow them to pass.  Basically she labeled all of us a ‘hanyou’ to the well, but without affecting any of our abilities.”

“As long as she didn’t do anything,” Hiei said.

Following Kagome into the well house she said, “Kurama knows what to do just follow him,” and with that she jumped into the well.  Yusuke went and looked over the edge of it, but she wasn’t at the bottom, in fact the bottom of the well was just plain dirt.

“Jump in,” Kurama said.  “There’ll be a bright light and then jump out when you hit bottom.”

Hiei just grunted and jumped in and Yusuke followed with a slight shove from Kurama, who came last.

Reaching the other side Kurama jumped out of the well and onto the grass in the clearing there.  Kagome was standing there waiting, “C’mon,” She said.  “Let’s head to the village.  Inuyasha’s probably there already so they know at least I’m coming.”

The three boys started following Kagome down the path that led through the woods.  Kagome was in the lead followed by Kurama then Yusuke then Hiei, who was flitting from tree to tree along the path.  As they were walking Kagome looked off to her left and smiled, then sent Kurama look, catching his attention, she mouthed ‘Shippo’ at him and smiled.  This was not lost on the other two people walking with them and they wondered what was going on.

Suddenly Kurama stopped.  Looking to the left of the path he said, “Ok, you can come out now Shippo, I know you’re there.”

Kurama hid a slight smile.  He had a feeling that Shippo would try something.  He was right when Shippo burst out of the bush in fox from and tried to tackle him crying _Kurama-nii-san!_ For everyone to hear.  He’d taken to calling Kurama brother because that was now how he thought of Kurama, and the two of them did act like siblings at times. 

Before the two other Tantei could really process what had just happened.  Kurama had shifted forms far faster than Yusuke thought possible and was pinning the smaller kitsune to the ground.  _You’re going to have to try harder than that kit,_ Kurama said before letting him up.  Shippo tried to pounce on him again, but Kurama expertly dodged the tackle and then nipped at Shippo.

_Race you back to the hut!_ Shippo called before taking off.

Yipping a canine laugh Kurama shot after the kit and the two of them disappeared down the path towards the village.

Kagome just started walking again after watching the scene play out, and laughed to herself at the sight they made, only to stop walking when Yusuke started talking.

“What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?” Yusuke asked slowly and deliberately.  Hiei just watched Kagome with a question in his eyes.  The way Kurama had acted had surprised him.  He rarely saw that side of the Kitsune and it was interesting to see a young one bring that side out of him.  Kurama could be unintentionally cold towards others, but he seemed to lose all that coldness around that young kit.  The brief though flitted through Hiei’s mind that Kurama would make a good parent, before he shook the thought away and paid attention to what Kagome was telling them.

“Kurama’s been coming with me on these trips ever three to six weeks for a few years now.  He started coming back when I’d just entered tenth grade, and I’ve graduated now, so just over two and a half years,” Kagome explained.  “He started training Shippo because none of us could because we’re not kitsune and don’t understand what he can do.  Kurama took it upon himself to teach the pup,” Kagome laughed, “Shippo just started calling him nii-san for some reason.  Apparently the pup decided he like Kurama enough to consider him family.” Kagome finished.  “Now are you coming?” She asked and turned and started walking down the path.

As Kagome was walking she realized that she’d called Shippo pup.  She’d never called him that before, but now thinking about it she remembered a conversation from the first time Kurama had traveled with them and he’d explained about calling Shippo kit.  Kagome figured that since she was now Inu-yokai she did it automatically.  Sighing Kagome realized that she now had a whole new set of skills to learn along with still controlling her miko powers.

“What have we gotten ourselves into?” Yusuke asked rhetorically glancing up at Hiei in the tree overhead.

Hiei just shrugged and flitted off down the path.  Yusuke jogged to catch up with Kagome before falling into step beside her as they walked.  After only a few more minutes they came into view of the village.  “Welcome to the village that will become Tokyo,” Kagome said as they started making their way towards the edge of the hut.  It was getting dark out and she wanted to get back the hut to sit down.  Kagome was grateful that Kaede’s hut was on the edge of the village.  She didn’t want to walk through the village yet as a yokai.  She had no idea how the villagers would react.  They accepted Inuyasha and Shippo but she wasn’t sure how they would react to her change.

Reaching the hut, Kagome motioned for the two boys to follow her.  Entering the hut everyone was sitting around the fire pit in the center of the main room.  Sango and Miroku looked startled at the newcomers.   The Tantei on the other hand were staring at Kurama.  He was sitting there laughing, as Yoko, with what looked like a small child on his head tugging at one of his normal looking ears.  Yusuke and Hiei exchanged a confused look before Kagome started talking.

“Everyone,” Kagome said to get her friends attention.  “These are two of Kurama’s friends from my time.  This is Hiei,” and Kagome pointed at the diminutive fire-yokai, “And this is Yusuke.”  Turning to the boys, Kagome continued, “Yusuke, Hiei, this is Sango,” she pointed to the taijiya, “This is Miroku,” she pointed to the monk, “This is Kilala,” She said pointing to the fire cat, “And this is Kaede,” gesturing last to the old miko sitting by the teapot.

After a round of hello’s during which Hiei just hn’d everyone resettled down by the fire pit.  Sango was sitting next to Miroku with Kilala between them, the fire-cat keeping said monk from trying anything. Miroku also knew better than to try anything while in the hut because he would end up getting a tongue lashing from both the taijiya and the fire-cat.  Kaede was sitting between Sango and Kagome.  Next to Kagome, who was holding Shippo, was Kurama and then Hiei, and that left Yusuke between Hiei and Miroku.  Inuyasha was sitting leaning on the wall of the hut behind Kagome.

“What happened to your ears?” Yusuke asked in the silence that had slowly been engulfing the group.

“Huh?” Kurama said stupidly for a second before blinking and giving Yusuke a foxy grin.  “Having my ears on the top of my head was a hold-over from before Rekai separated the worlds,” Kurama explained.  “Only hanyou actually have animal ears.  Full blooded yokai have pointed ears, but they are in the same position as a humans,” Kurama chuckled, “I kept my ears that way so that people would underestimate me.  I think that it’s only true for yokai based off of animals.  Elemental type yokai don’t have them and apparently neither do you,” Kurama finished explaining to Yusuke, though the rest of the people there were listening as well.

“Vain fox,” Hiei said and Kurama shot him a smile in response.

“Are the two of ye also yokai?” Kaede asked Yusuke and Hiei.

Yusuke nodded, “I became a yokai when I was killed for the second time,” Catching the looks Yusuke quickly said, “Long Story.  But when I died the dormant yokai blood that I had received from my dad awakened and revived me.  Hiei’s a fire demon born to an ice maiden in Makai.”

“Ice Maiden?” Sango asked.

“Again, Long Story,” Kurama said, “Best saved for another time.”  Kurama turned to Kagome, “What I want to know is more about why you changed.”

Kagome sighed and proceeded to explain, once again, but in more detail, what had happened earlier that day.  Once finished Hiei split from the hut.  He’d had enough sitting around humans and had almost bolted from the hut.  Kurama laughed, “At least he used the door this time,” Yusuke joined in the laughter.  Seeing peoples confusion Kurama explained, “Hiei has an aversion to using doors.”

“Okay,” Kagome said slowly.  And the group fell into a semi-comfortable silence.

Finally, Miroku was the one who broke the silence, “So have the two of you seen if you can transform like Sesshomaru yet?” He asked Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked stupidly at Miroku for a moment, surprised.  “That hadn’t even crossed my mind,” He looked at Kagome, “Wanna go see?”

Kagome looked up surprised.  “I suppose,” She said and placed the sleepy pup on a bedroll.

“Don’t go oka-san,” Shippo said, he was always clingy when Kagome got back from being in her time, especially if Kagome didn’t take him with her.  She’d figured out, after Kurama’s first trip to the past that she could also change Shippo’s aura so that he could travel through the well with her as well.

Kagome put Shippo down, “I’ll be back soon Shippo,” she said quietly and Shippo snuggled into the blankets of the bedroll.  Kagome stood and headed out of the hut.

Kaede stayed behind with Shippo and Kilala, who was comfortable by the fire.  Everyone else headed towards the forest.  A quarter moon now shown in the sky.  Upon reaching a clearing near the edge of the forest the group stopped.

“So how do we do this?” Kagome asked.  Inuyasha shrugged.  He didn’t have a clue and it’s not like he had ever asked Sesshomaru how he transformed.  He was usually too busy fighting for his life when his brother came around.

“I can’t help you guys,” Yusuke said, and all eyes turned to him.  “What?  All I have to do is stop suppressing my yoki and I revert to my demon form.”

Suddenly a yell of “HENTAI!” filled the clearing and Miroku’s head was reintroduced once again to Hiraikotsu-sama.  Hiei’s eye twitched as he sat in a tree branch at the edge of the clearing and the rest of the group just sweat-dropped at the monks actions.

“Will you ever learn?” Kagome said as she kneeled down next to Miroku.  She pressed a glowing pink hand to his head to heal the probable concussion that Sango had given him.

“One day I will succeed!” Came the muffled voice of Miroku from the ground.

“Anyways,” Sango said, eye twitching from the monks stupid behavior.

“I think I can explain how I transform if that will help,” Kurama said and found that all eyes of the group were riveted on him.  Smiling at the attention Kurama continued, “I believe I can explain it anyways, we’ll have to see, but first, I think we should find a larger clearing.  If you are as powerful as your aura’s make me think you are we’re going to need someplace larger.”

“Why would we need a bigger clearing?” Kagome asked, confused.  The thirty or so foot clearing seemed big enough to her.

“Do you remember when I first came and I told you how big my true form really is?” Kurama asked.  Seeing that Kagome remembered that he started to continue when Yusuke broke in.

“Wait,” Yusuke said, “Your standing here as Yoko.  Isn’t that your true form?” Yusuke continued confused by what he was hearing, “And how did you become a fox earlier anyways?”

Hiei on the other hand was just watching everything.  He had known about Kurama being able to transform for years at this point.  When Shuuichi had finally managed to transform into Yoko without the threat of death or The Fruit of Past Life, he had experimented with shifting forms until he could do it on command and without a second thought.  Once he had been able to become Yoko without thinking he had been curious about whether he could still transform into his animal form as well.  Finally deciding to see Kurama had gone to Genkai’s, and with the psychic’s permission, had tried the transformation on her temple grounds, which were expansive enough that no-one would be able to see a giant nine-tailed fox.  Upon finding out that he could transform back into his fox shape Kurama began to make that change as effortless at it had been before he had been killed.  Eventually he gained the ability to change to his fox form directly from his human form and vice versa.  Kurama could, now, without a second thought shift forms in the blink of an eye.

“Didn’t he know you could become a fox?” Sango asked Kurama.  Miroku nodded his agreement to the question slowly still holding a hand to his head to keep the world from spinning.

“Hiei knows,” Kurama said.

“Didn’t tell them everything did you?” Inuyasha asked.  He never told anyone everything right off the bat himself.

“No,” Kurama said.  “I haven’t told Koenma that I can transform to my fox form either, he wouldn’t be happy about it and I get enough grief from him about being in a human body anyways.”

“Is anyone going to explain to me what’s going on?!” Yusuke almost shouted in frustration.  Kurama hadn’t been this enigmatic since he’d met him!  And Yusuke is not one known for his patience with puzzles.

Kurama sighed.  His teammate was a dear friend, but sometimes….. Yusuke was a bit much.  He was great to have around in a fight and he always stood by his friends but he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed.  “Yusuke,” Kurama said with what sounded like a sigh, “Just watch.  Demons who are based on animals, like inu-yokai or kitsune can transform _into_ that animal.”  Yusuke nodded.  “Since Kagome and Inuyasha are now inu-yokai they can become giant dogs.” Another nod.  “And I can become a fox, as you saw earlier.”  And yet again Yusuke nodded.  “Now,” Kurama said, “I’m going to teach Kagome and Inuyasha how to shift forms, got that?”

“Yeah,” Yusuke said, “That’s all I wanted anyone to tell me.”  And the crossed his arms with a huff.  Most of the beings there chuckled at his actions and Kurama turned back towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

“Now,” Kurama said, “As I suggested earlier, moving to a larger clearing would be preferable.  I believe the one by the Well is large enough.”

The group nodded their agreement and headed towards the much larger clearing.  Upon reaching it everyone arranged themselves around the clearing.  Sango and Miroku sat on a fallen log, but Sango made sure there was a bit of space between her and the monk.  Yusuke took a seat among the roots of the Goshinboku and Hiei was among its branches.  Kurama was standing in the clearing with Kagome and Inuyasha.

“Alright,” Kurama said thinking hard.  He was going to have to explain this, and make it so that they both understood the explanation.  “You both know how to pull out your power from within you correct?  Kagome, for your miko powers and Inuyasha for your youki?”  After receiving nods from the two Kurama continued.  “Alright Kagome, I want to you to try and sense the youki within you, not your miko powers, once you’ve got that let me know.”  Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.

“What about me?” Inuyasha asked.

“You have to wait, you already know how to access youki so we have to wait until Kagome finds hers since it’s new to her,” Kurama answered.

Inuyasha just hmphed in response and sat on the ground his arms crossed. 

After a couple of minutes Kagome started to glow in a purple-red light that quickly faded and she opened her eyes.  “That’s it right?” She asked.

Kurama nodded his head, “That’s it.  Now you know how that feels right?” Kagome nodded.  “OK, now I want the both of you to access your youki, but when you do try to sense what shape it is, there should be two distinct feelings.  One, is the way you are now, that should be the easiest one to feel, the other is your animal form.  Once you find that bring that one to the forefront and you should transform.”

Receiving duel nods, Kurama stepped away from the center of the clearing and joined Yusuke sitting among the roots of the Goshinboku.

Slowly Inuyasha began to glow a reddish color and Kagome began to glow the same purple-red as before.  Sango and Miroku shared a worried look; they both prayed that their friends wouldn’t lose control of themselves.  Everyone watches as the both seemed to pulse before the wind seemed to kick up.  But their transformation was not like Sesshomaru’s.  It was more like what happened to Kurama and Shippo.  Their features seemed to change before fur appeared, rippling down their bodies as they both started to grow in size. 

When they both finally stopped growing and glowing they stood there as large shaggy dogs that could rival Sesshomaru in size.  Kagome’s fur was a deep black that matched her hair, and Inuyasha’s coat was silver, the same as his hair.  Both of their eyes were a demonic red, but there was a warmth and intelligence in them that Sesshomaru never possessed.

_Whoa_ Everyone heard Kagome say and she sat down with a thump that rattled the ground.

_So this is what it’s like,_ Was the comment from Inuyasha.  He was standing there with what passed, for a gigantic, demonic dog, as a surprised expression.

Turning to look at Kurama, Kagome said _How do I change my size?  Being this large isn’t really all that practical._

Inuyasha turned an eye to Kurama as the Kitsune replied.  “You basically compress your youki so that it’s not doing what it wants, it’s doing what _you_ want.  If you want to be smaller, make it comply, just know that the size you are now is the biggest you can currently get.  As you get more power you will grow bigger.”

Kagome seemed to catch on quickest because as soon as Kurama stopped talking she had shut her eyes and was already shrinking in size.  Inuyasha followed a few seconds later having taken a moment longer to understand what was needed.  Finally the two of them sat there as normal sized dogs, though they still retained their red eyes and the stripe on each cheek.

Kagome stood and shook herself before changing back to her human form.  She seemed to shudder once she was back on two feet.  “That has got to be one of the weirdest things I’ve _ever_ done,” was her comment on the experience.

Kurama gave her a puzzled look.  And Sango asked, “What do you mean by that?”

Kagome sighed and joined her and Miroku on the log.  “I’ve had a lot of things happen to me since I turned fifteen.  I’ve come here, I’ve fought things that I didn’t even know existed, I’ve had part of my soul sucked out of my body, and that by far was the oddest of all those experiences.  At least with the others I was still shaped as me.  This is going to get some getting used to,” She explained.

“Don’t I get you there,” Yusuke commented.  At Kagome curious look he elaborated, “When my demon blood activated I wasn’t even in control of myself, my ancestor, who’d stuck those genes in me took over, not a fun experience, but for me, I was suddenly was what I’d been fightin’ and that’s not the best place to be.”

Kagome nodded her understanding and Kurama chimed in, “It was even harder for me, being as powerful as I am being stuck as a human child, no offense to present company,” He added looking and Sango and Miroku, the only humans present, “But for me it was so bad that at times I’d wondered why I’d done it.  But,” he said with a smile, “It all worked out, but for a few years I was very frustrated.”

After a few moments of contemplative silence, Kagome smacked the heel of her palm to her forehead and let out a little groan.

“What?” Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned to Kurama, “It all makes sense now,” she told the kitsune.

Kurama looked puzzled and everyone else looked downright confused at her statement. “What does?” Kurama asked.

“Some of the things you said when you first visited and the vision that Sesshomaru’s mother had that caused the two of you to fight your very first visit, and there have been hints when you’ve visited. You’ve been careful but every once in a while you say something that hasn’t happened yet for us, but it has for you,” Kagome said in a rush.

“Hints?” Inuyasha asked.

Kagome waved a hand at him to make him be quiet, “You knew this would happen,” Kagome told Kurama, and it wasn’t a question.

Kurama sighed, he had a feeling that something like this would happen eventually. And in a way, he had known, but it had been in his past, and their future and so he had tried his best not to say anything, but everyone makes mistakes and sometimes you forget that other people don’t know the things you know.

Finally Kurama said, “Yes, I did know, but you should understand the reason for not telling you.” Kagome looked a little angry, but Kurama plowed on before anyone else said anything, “First off, would you even have believed me?” Inuyasha snorted at that and Kagome had the good sense to look embarrassed, “Secondly, there’s been enough messing with the time line as it is, do you really want me going around telling people that you _both_ are going to become extremely powerful youkai? Or would you have preferred me telling you that you loved each other. You had to realize this on your own and I couldn’t say anything. If I had I would have screwed everything up and who knows what could have happened then. Time is not a plaything,” the youko finished.

Kurama watched Kagome as you could see the internal battle going on, finally, her posture slumped a little he knew she wasn’t mad at him anymore. “I still feel a little upset,” She said with a sigh, “But I really can’t be mad at you. I’ve known all along that traveling here could change things, 


End file.
